Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is titled "Introducing Nami". Cover Page Animal Theater: Luffy and Zoro with birds on a ship. Short Summary In order to get food for himself and Zoro, Luffy tries to catch a bird, but it is far larger than him, and he ends up being brought to an island. Zoro chases after him, and picks up some of Buggy the Clown's pirates along the way. Meanwhile, Luffy meets a girl named Nami, who was running away from some pirates. Long Summary Zoro and Luffy are lost, starving at sea due to the fact that neither of them has any navigation skills. They are talking about how Zoro survives on the sea by hunting others. Zoro points how odd it is for a pirate like Luffy not being able to navigate, though Luffy states that wandering usually works for him. He then points out that Zoro is no different, given that he is a wandering bounty hunter. Zoro reveals that he never intended to become a bounty hunter in the first place when he first went out to sea. He explains that the real reason he set out to sea was to search for a certain man only, but then he could not find his way back home. Due to this, he had no choice but to take up bounty hunting for a living. Luffy somewhat correctly comes to the conclusion that Zoro has been lost this whole time, which angers the swordsman who tells him to shut up. Some time passes and a bird (Pinky) flies overhead, causing a starving Luffy to go after it, which ends up with him in the bird's beak and is carried off with Zoro left to chase after him. As Zoro rows as fast as he can, he comes across some castaways (Tightrope Walking Funan Bros) and tells them to grab on, as he is not stopping. When they are on board, they reveal that they are pirates working for Captain Buggy and that they were taking the boat. Zoro then reveals to them who he is by beating them. As they row him onwards the question of why they were in the middle of the ocean arises. It turns out they were tricked by a girl (Nami) on a boat, who stole their boat leaving them to be sunk on her boat with help from the weather. One of Buggy's crew tells Zoro about their captain and how he has the power of the Devil Fruit. Meanwhile, a girl in the nearby town is running from some of Buggy's crew after stealing their map to the Grand Line. Elsewhere Buggy's men report seeing a strange bird and Buggy gives the order to shoot it down. As the bird is hit, Luffy falls right in front of the girl. However, to the shock of the Superhuman Domingos, Luffy stands up unscathed. The girl tries to claim Luffy is her boss in order to get out of trouble with the pirates and runs off leaving Luffy to deal with them. One of Buggy's crew knocks Luffy's straw hat causing him to get mad. Luffy beats them up. After he is finished, the girl reappears claiming to be a thief that steals from pirates, called Nami. Quick References Chapter Notes *It becomes apparent the crew needs a navigator. *Zoro reveals that his reason for setting out to sea is because he was searching for some man, but he got lost, so he had to take up bounty hunting to pay enough for living expenses. *Luffy gets carried off by a giant bird. *Zoro picks up a group of Buggy's pirates who were stranded at sea after being tricked by a girl. They try to capture the boat but are defeated by Zoro. *Luffy falls onto an island in front of some pirates. *Nami appears for the first time. *Before her introduction, Nami was featured in a few artworks, despite Zoro being the first member to join. *Koby's point about a navigator in Chapter 3 has become apparent. *This is the first chapter of the Orange Town Arc. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 8 de:Nami Tōjō id:Chapter 8 it:Capitolo 8 fr:Chapitre 8 pl:Rozdział 8 Category:Volume 1